


Business with pleasure

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anxiety Attacks, Boss/Employee Relationship, Escort Service, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Editor in chief Regina Mills is in need of a date for a benefit and fashion week to keep up appearances.Not having anyone to ask, she requires for a date at an escort service.Emma works part time as an escort and take Regina up on her offer out of interest.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Business with pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I for very long planned to do a story based on one of my favorite movies, pretty woman. It took me some thinking to find out how I wanted it. This is the final result. i hope whoever reads it, enjoy it as much as I have writing it.
> 
> Warning: Sex read at own risk.

_**Business with pleasure** _

Olivia 'Tinker' Bell was walking into Regina's office. Her boss was standing with her back facing the door, her dark brown hair moving as she did, making angry gestures as she spoke. The other woman clearly heard her, motioning for her to wait.

Olivia let a hand go to tuck some random straws behind her ear. She watched in silence as she heard the other woman say, "All I am asking is that you show for one night, and try to be…no, of course not, for a few hours, can't…. fine be a scumbag as always."

She clicked end call button hard, looking out of the window and over the city. She felt her pulse running high from the conversation. What was it with this woman that always managed to press her buttons? With lightning eyes, she turned towards her friend saying, "What?"

Olivia Bell looked at her, the brunette looked exhausted, but she didn't mention it. Instead, she simply said, "The models are ready for the shoot. Do you want to overlook it?"

"Alright, give me five and I will be right there," said her superior as she dismissed her. Olivia cast a last glance, she was at the moment rubbing her nose bride, her brown falling perfectly around her face. She was about to close the door behind her, but just before she slipped out, it slipped from her lips, "You need to get laid, Regina."

Regina, of course, knew this already, she was an unpleasant person when she didn't. Maybe it was not without reason she had slept with her best friend and coworker Olivia Bell after a drunken night on the town. Even she needed comfort every once in a while, although it was hard for others to believe being a hardass at work. She didn't take any crap from anyone, a trade everyone knew that Regina and her sister took after their mother. A trade that was unpleasant, but it also got result being an editor in chief of a major fashion magazine.

She grumbled, cursing underneath her breath. She was sure that if she was a cartoon character smoke would come out of her ears right about now. Because, right now, she hated the woman that caused her this misery, her ex-wife. A woman she now loathed, mostly because she hurt her deep. It wasn't that she left her, she had that coming living and breathing for her job. To her it was more the way she did it, or rather how Regina found out she was sleeping around. Even if she did suspect it, it didn't hurt any less. She found her in bed with another woman coming home from work one late night. That was the end of that.

Now she was sharing custody of the children both had gotten from their previous marriages. Her first wife had died a year after the divorce, hit by a car. Robin had adopted Henry when they got married, just as she has adopted her son Roland. It had been all sunshine and rainbows in the beginning, but as the years went buy that magic seemed to fade. Not all that was left was anger and resentment and the less she had to deal with her the better.

Regina knew there was an office bet on when wife number three would come into the picture. Ella De Ville, one of her best friends had started it, she worked at one of the other floors in the building belonging to Mills De Ville. It had been started by their parents that were still chair-holders. And while Ella's parents were long gone, hers were still there, overseeing the magazines and their new designs from time to time. It was mostly her mother that did it, especially now, as it was weeks before fashion week. Everything had to go according to plan, Regina, her sister and their workers made sure it did.

She didn't really care about the bet, by now she was used to them. The whispering in the hallways, people having so many theories about her and her love life. She didn't pay it any mind, they could think what she liked. Only she knew the truth, it was that love could sometimes sting.

What she did care about was the next night. There was going to be a ball for a charity event and she didn't have a date, that was a huge no no. She could already hear her mother's voice in her head, the lecture about how she managed to keep a spouse and the company going. Regina could never seem to manage both. "You need to spend more time at home, work for it."

She groaned, as every time she heard her mother say that she wanted to remind her that their marriage had been far from perfect throughout the years. Her parents weren't even married anymore, by now both were remarried to other people and they were better off that way. It had brought them somehow closer together. Who the hell did her mother think she was, lecturing her about the topic?

But she knew her anger about it didn't change that needed someone, anyone, and that stupid son of a bitch ex-wife of course wouldn't do it. Couldn't she just have been there for her for one last time, after all she had been there for every of her events over the years.

" _That fucking daughter of a whore owe me that much."_

She quickly looked through her contact list, for a short second wondered if she should ask one of the models to this gala thing. It would have been the easy way out, but she knew there would be talk if she did that. No there has to be another way she decided, thinking that maybe Ella would have any suggestions or someone that would be of interest. She was meeting her for lunch in a couple of hours. She made a mental note as she went to check the photo shoot and then she would talk to one of the guys that wanted to publish an add in the magazine.

"So…?" Ella De Ville looked at her friend with wondering eyes. They were sitting at a café nearby the office building. She was wearing a black and white suit with a dotted scarf around her neck. It was a perfect addition to the outfit.

"So what?" Regina said, looking over some notes, letting a finger slide to push her reading glasses up on the nose. She was quickly overlooking a contract as they ate, to see of they could fire one of the photographs as he had been a bit too handsy during the photo shoots. She heard more than one complaint about him and knew it needed to be dealt with. Now she was overlooking if they could fire him without pay, or how much they need to pay if they had to do. That if they had needed to hire someone new after him, or if they had enough people for now. Looking it over she knew she could wait to hire someone else until after fashion week was over. She already had someone in mind, and she would call whenever she had time, making him aware they wanted him to work for them. She pushed the thought aside, giving her friend her full attention, wondering what she was going to ask, even if she knew the answer.

"So, do you have a date for the ball tomorrow?" Ella wanted, taking a sip of her coffee mug, looking at her. She knew that her friend most likely hadn't. She knew by her sources that Regina hadn't been with anyone seriously since the divorce was finalized six months back. She only had a couple of one-night-stands that was just that.

"No, I have not. I was wondering if maybe you could help me out. If you have a friend or anything?" Regina tried. A yawn escaping her, as she tiredly added, "I really don't have time to date in the middle of dealing with everything. I need to get this issue done, so it can go out Monday morning."

"You know as well as I do that don't have many friends, least of all anyone daring to go out with you. Most people are terrified of you, Regina. Couldn't you ask Olivia, I am sure she is going to the thing as well?" Ella tried calmly. She knew the two had slept together once already.

"She is taking her new flame, she showed me picture and everything. Maybe I should just skip it, I don't want another lecture from mother." She shook her head feeling very lost. She had hoped to ask Olivia and have her play the part, but the blonde had already found someone on one of her early morning runs.

"There is another option, although you might not like it," Ella said thoughtfully.

"What?" her friend wondered, looking at her with tired eyes now.

"I know of a high-class escort service. It is called The Exotic Heaven Gentleman's club. I have used them once or twice and they do not disappoint. Basically, you rent a date there for the evening, they show up and escort you to whatever you need for as long as you need. They can go further but then you have to pay extra," Ella quickly explained.

"So, whores?" Regina groaned.

"These women are higher class than the ones you find on the street. I once had a date from there that was a law student. She worked to cover her studies, ran into her not long ago, she is a defense attorney," Ella said with a smile.

Regina was about to speak when her phone rang. She pressed the answer button seeing it was her mother, responding, "Yes, mother. Of course, I have a date for tomorrow. Yes, we will be there accordingly. Yes, I will pop by your office, fine, by."

Ella looked at her friend amused, saying, "You are sooo screwed!"

"Oh shut up Ella!" Regina groaned as she hurried away from there, knowing all too well her friend was right. Walking away from there, she again cursed on the inside wondering if her parents were right, maybe she should have worked more on her marriages.

* * *

Regina went over the weekly status of the magazine as she did every Thursday night, what needed to be done still before it went to press the following Sunday, changes in the layout and so on. She still had an add or two she wanted to go in, full page adds. One for new outfits from one of the brands that paid them to do so, another for a perfume. She tried it and didn't find it unpleasant. She knew the maker was new on the marked, but deserved a chance. She saw the potential in her for sure.

"Potential or someone you want to bed?" her mother hugged with a frown. She knew all too well that Regina was rumored to sleep with a few that didn't make the cut. And although they might not be more than rumors, it couldn't hurt to check now that she was divorced.

"The first, she was engaged after all," Regina parred, rolling her eyes.

"I see, it seems you got everything handled," Cora said, showing clear approval. She knew she had done right in making her youngest daughter editor in chief of the magazine. She would give it a few more years, then retire fully. For now she was satisfied with the little of work she managed, giving her more time for her family and her hobbies.

"As always, if there wasn't anything else, I planned to go home. It has been a rather long day and I do have an early meeting tomorrow," she said. Mainly because she wanted to get out of there. She could always finish one some things on her laptop at home.

"Just one thing, your date tomorrow?" her mother wanted to know.

"You will meet her tomorrow," she said in a stern tone. Her mother had nothing to do with that no matter how much she wanted. She took 'the book,' turned on the heels and was almost at the door, when her mother said something.

"She isn't a prostitute, is she?" her mother arched her brows.

"Heavens no, give me some credit." She heard herself say without turning. With that she was out the door, hearing it slamming shut behind her.

* * *

It was only when she got home, she realized her error. How risky it would be to bring and escort like Ella had suggested. No doubt her mother would ask questions this woman could never answer, that she couldn't answer. At least not convincingly.

And so, after a couple glasses of red vine, she made a search for the site Ella had suggested:

"The Exotic Heaven Gentleman's club."

She groaned as she read what it said on their home page. _If you are in need of a date, but can't find one, we have the right girl for you. We have a variety of girls for your every need, whether it is a ball, a family gathering, your graduation or anything else your heart desire. Click along the site and see which of our girls suit your needs the best, we promise she will not disappoint._

Regina looked at the ages of the women, going for the range thirty to forty, then browsing through their profiles quickly. She was about to give up when she saw the picture of a blonde pop up. Her eyes attentive, her smile a bit awkward, her wavy hair reaching a bit lower than her shoulders and in her hands a book. It was something about her that made Regina read her profile once more time, before sending a request for the next evening.

She soon got a reply that Emma, that her name was could join her and got asked for where when and her phone number, and some kind of identification so the blonde could find her easily. That was if Regina could pay the starting price. She looked at it, for a regular woman it was a high price to pay, for Regina it was pocket money. She wrote back what they needed to know and said she could easily pay that. She soon got back, "You got yourself a deal Miss Mills, Emma will be happy to see you tomorrow."

_So this is what it has come to, I have to get something close to a prostitute to go with me as everyone hates me…_

She drowned that thought with yet another glass of wine, before heading to bed. No she wouldn't fall down that pit hole of thoughts, she would meet this woman the next evening, go to the thing and then go in opposite directions, plain and simple. With that she fell into a restless sleep wondering in her silent mind, if she would ever would find someone that liked her enough to live with her or the other way around.

* * *

Emma Cameron-Swan was entering the building where her second job were at, wondering what the evening would bring. She looked at the poster board at the wall near the entrance. One date for the evening a woman and she was meeting her outside the Opera house, a grand opening of some kind, dinner and then a show. She looked at the name of the woman she was going to meet, Regina Mills. Where had she heard that name before?

She looked at the time, before going to the room she kept her outfits, sinking down on a bean bag with a groan. She was exhausted. Working almost two days strait at the hospital left her hardly any energy for her job as an escort. She did it mostly for the fun of it. She had started in the form when she was a medical student for some extra cash, and simply continued because it was good money, and she meet interesting people. Well, some, others were just assholes. Specially the men.

A deep breath as she rubbed her nose bridge and closed her eyes for a second. She was trying to tame a headache, hoping it would not escalate to a migraine during the evening. Hopefully this woman would only need someone for the gala and that was it. It was seldom she spent the night with her clients, mostly because of her first job and she could be called in at any second. A groan as she opened her eyes and starched to reach her iPad, it was on a sofa nearby. She made a search for the opera house and Regina Mills, gasping.

Her jaw still dropped as the door opened and her best friend Ruby came inside. She looked at the blonde that looked like she had seen a ghost, her face all white now.

"Emma?"

"Yeah," she said looking up at the woman in the doorway, knowing she was working tonight also. Her dark hair hanging loosely for now, not having seen her in a while she noticed that the red tips she used to have was now gone. No doubt cut off, the woman changed hair styles more often than other changed socks.

"What is the matter?"

"My date tonight, is Regina fucking Mills, editor of the 'His and hers,' fashion magazine, heir to a fortune. Why did she want me? Why does she even need an escort? Why can't a classy chick like her get a date?" Emma eyed her friend for answers.

"Maybe she can't get anyone to go with her, maybe she is that horrible. I can take her off your hands if you don't wanna go though, I would love to challenge that chick," Ruby said with a grin. She was always up for a challenging client.

"No, I will go, if nothing else maybe she is good for a good conversation, or I can teach her a thing or two." Emma grinned back, there was no way she was letting this woman go. Mostly because she was loaded, but also because she, like her best friend, liked a challenge. She put the pad away and went to find something for her head, before finding an outfit that would fit the date with this woman.

* * *

The same evening Regina was standing outside the opera looking nervously around for her date, when Emma came out of a limo. She was wearing a black evening gown with broad straps and a black blazer on top. She could tell from a distance that outfit was an expensive one. So that was where her money went, more outfits?

The blonde approached her a little shyly, asking "You are Miss Mills right?"

"I am, but please call me, Regina, and you must be Emma?" she said, holding out her hand.

"I am, but isn't a handshake a bit too formal if we were to be a couple?" the other woman wondered. Her brows rose amused.

"Of course, you have to excuse me, it has been too long since I…" she looked away. It pained her how little Robin had cared for her the last nine years of their marriage. After Roland was born eight years, ago he didn't seem to care. He only cared when she wasn't there and failed to see when she was. They hadn't even been intimate for the last four years of their relationship, and now she was trying to be something she was not. Something, or someone she had forgotten how to be long ago. A part of a twosome. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she should just leave.

As if Emma sensed her insecurity, she let her arm slide around Regina's waist and pressed a kiss against her cheek. She even whispered, "I get it must have been long since you were in a relationship, but tonight I will spoil you I promise. Please, let me."

"You only do it because it is your job. Maybe we should just screw all of this," Regina wondered. Still, she didn't break free from her grasp. She found herself leaning against her. Was she really that starved from human contact?

"That may be, but I never had an unsatisfied client, and I am not about to start now. If you want to leave and do someplace else, we can, it is all up to you, love. I will be here for as long as you want and that is not because of the cash, it is because I want to," she whispered, pressing another kiss to her cheek. She then nuzzled against it lovingly.

"Oh, how I wish this wasn't a game," she heard herself say. How could this woman she met only seconds ago say all the right things, make her feel this way?

"It is real, as real as you want it to be, love," Emma whispered, not wanting to let her go. She simply seemed so broken that she couldn't make herself leave.

A tear fell from her eye, but before it could reach the ground, Emma had dried it away. She looked at the woman she only knew from reading about her online, and from her reputation. She was said to be strong, an ice queen one should not mess with. She also knew that she parted with her husband not long ago, gossip columns had him with someone new already, making her to be the bad one. She probably deserved it being such an ice queen.

Still, that wasn't what Emma saw right now, she saw a woman that could need someone to lean on. Insecure and broken. Someone who didn't want to be here, someone that maybe even could need a good cry. And as she looked into those two black lakes, she suddenly felt lost. Maybe even as lost as Regina did. It was then she kissed her, it surprised her as much as it surprised the brunette. She kissed her back at once, and Emma could feel her urge, her desperation, her longing to feel something, to be wanted.

The blonde didn't deny her that, not even for a second, letting her tongue stroke and battle Regina's for dominance for quite some time. As the kiss broke, she looked flushed and Emma knew she was flushed as well. She blushed then whispering, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be, I wanted it as much as you did, Emma. I have to admit I haven't been kissed like that for years," her olive cheeks turned even redder upon admission.

"Well, if that is the case, I am glad I could help," Emma said with a small laughter. She slowly walked towards the entrance of the opera, feeling Regina's arm wrap around her slender waist. She could feel the other woman relax and it made her relax as well, at least until they came inside.

She could feel it clearer then, because the light inside didn't help her headache, rather the opposite. She let out a small moan as her eyes clenched shut, hard. She felt Regina's worried eyes on her as she whispered, "Emma, are you alright?"

The worry was honest and to the point the blonde knew. She should have taken a pill or more before she left, but she didn't dare to in case there was alcohol served at this event. She felt obligated to take a glass if her client did, it was just common curtsy. But now…

It felt like someone twisted a knife around on the inside of her skull, and it hurt so bad she could hardly stand it. Of all the days of the week, why today. She had been looking forward to a night off, a break from her life as a doctor.

"I…it is nothing," she whispered. She didn't want her concern.

"Please don't lie, I can tell something is wrong, you are pale as a ghost," Regina pressed, but not in a demanding tone.

"I…have a starting migraine, it subsided a little bit before I got here, so I hoped it would go away fully, but I was wrong. The light in here is a trigger," the blonde admitted. She leaned partly on Regina now. The brunette looked around the room with many people knowing this was the worst place for the companion to be. Eyes scanning it to find an area away from the crowd. Her eyes fell on a door to the right, she knew from previous visits was to one of their smaller stages. Quickly she guided Emma towards it and slipped inside, glad the door was open. She looked at her saying, "Do you have anything for it, I mean with you?"

"No, it is so stupid I know," she whispered. She should have brought some pills with her, just in case. Anything instead of this, but she wanted to please this woman, ignore the headache and suffer the consequences when she got home.

"Please wait here and I will be right back. I know someone here that might have something for it," the brunette said. She dimmed the light about before leaving the room, to make it better for Emma. She scanned the lobby for her mother and her older sister. She knew her mother from time to time suffered from migraines and therefore always had pills on her. Plus her sister had managed to throw out her back a few days back, so she might have some stronger painkillers if her mother didn't have any.

* * *

After searching for some time, she at least spotted her mother's wife, Ingrid talking to some friends of the family. She hurried over and asked, "Ingrid, where is mother?"

"In the bathroom, she should be right back," the blonde said and smiled at her.

"Then I will wait here," the brunette said, looking around anxiously, making sure no one went inside the room to disturb Emma.

She startled when she not long after heard her mother say, "Regina, there you are! Where is your date?"

"She is resting, she worked a double shift and got a bad migraine. Can I borrow one of your pills please?" Regina pressed. She wasn't sure if Emma had been working a double shift, majorly because she didn't know if she had another job on the side, but it was the best she could come up with right then.

"If that is so why didn't she bring her own?" Cora wondered, not sure what to make of it.

"Well, it is our date night and she has spares on my place and at work. She just figured it would subside, but the lights here are making it worse. Can I please get on of the pills?" she pleaded. She could feel the desperation in her voice now. Her mother shook her head, but still went in her purse to find a few, handing them over. She watched as Regina hurried away from them, then she asked her wife, "If this woman have things at Regina's house, isn't it odd that she hasn't mentioned her sooner?"

"Who knows, dear. If she has been working a double shift and is doing that a lot, there might never have been a good time until now," she answered with a shrug.

"Maybe…" Cora was not convinced. Still, she made a mental not to try to meet this woman, whoever she was during the night to make sure everything was as it should.

* * *

Emma startled hearing the door to the room open. She was half resting, half awake. A groan as she rose her head, looking at Regina with calm eyes. She came closer handing her two pills and a water bottle. She looked looked at it with skepticism saying, "You got a drug dealer out there?"

"Hardly, my mother has migraines from time to time also. She always carries some pills with her just in case," Regina commented. She rolled her eyes a little. She never even tried drugs in her life, unlike her sister. Unless you counted something to soothe her when she had her period, but that was about it. She had considered getting on anti-depressants the last couple of years due to her failing marriage, but she soothed herself with wine and work instead.

"Your mother? Are both your parents here?" Emma wondered after swallowing the pills and downing half the bottle wine.

"I assumed dad will be here with his wife at some point, mother was always more in the spotlight than him. But both support this event, so both will show for sure. Can you believe they got divorced and got remarried and they are lecturing me about not managing to sticking out when it comes to a wife?" she shook her head with a huff of frustration.

"Bad marriages?" Emma wondered. The brunette seemed too young to have been married twice, but what did she knew.

"My first wife, died and the second, a wife cheated on me. I have two sons I share with my ex-wife. Henry, named after my dad, is turning twenty later this year. He lives mostly at his dorm and Roland is about five years younger, live partly with us both," Regina explained.

"I am sorry for the way both relationships ended, specially the first. I, however, find no good reason to cheat. If that is the need, you might as well end it," she said in a sympathetic tone.

"Agreed. I will not deny temptation was there more than once, specially when I knew it wouldn't go anywhere. I just chose not to do so. I should have ended it sooner; it would have saved me so much grief. I think in the end we stayed together mostly for the kids, but when Henry moved out, there was nothing left." She looked away, wondering why she suddenly felt so naked, or even why she was telling this stranger this. What use did she had of knowing this about her?

"I know that feeling, I share a dog with one of my exes. I know it is not completely the same thing, but she surely feels like a child at times. She should have her this weekend, but she is out of town for work. Right now, she is with a dear friend of mine. I assumed it is the same for you, or do you need to be home at a certain point?" The blonde wondered.

"No, Roland is with his mom, and Henry wanted to stay at the school this weekend," she answered. It was then it dawned on her what Emma had said and so had to ask, "You have a dog and you do this for a living. Do you even have time to be with her?"

"I do, you see my regular job is very serious and so I sometimes need to let out some steam. I also like to meet new people or help them out, so this is a great way of doing that. I started doing it to pay for my studies and then I kept it of as the money is good. Plus, I have friends at the club. We are like a family if you can believe it. It is my bestie Ruby that is looking after Lucky number 13, tonight. She is almost like a second mother for the little darling. You want to see a picture?" Emma said, smiling proudly.

"Yes, I would," Regina mused and nodded to the offer of a picture. She made a mental note of what Emma told her.

"I…very seldom sleep with my clients. Kissing you like earlier, I have never done that in my life, only with someone I am involved with. I have a straight no kissing on the mouth rule, it means commitment," she whispered. Finally, she found her cellphone in her clutch and showed Regina a picture of dog, a mixed breed she assumed being a mix between a golden retriever and a dalmatian. She knew her friend Ella to have a similar dog, unlike her two other dogs, this one followed her everywhere. She was sure Emma's dog did the same.

"She is beautiful, she really is," Regina said with an approving nod. She seemed like a good dog, but what could you really tell from a picture. She had taken Emma's words in and nodded as she spoke. It made her feel a bit better, knowing she seldom slept with her clients for whatever reason. And she was the first she kissed like that? Why break her rule for her?

"Thank you. So, should I come up with a story on how we meet or am I just a friend from college or someone you randomly meet?" Emma wondered.

"Unfortunately, I for whatever reason said something so mother believe you have things at my place. It just slipped out of me, asking for the pills. She will ask questions though I am sure, why I never introduced you if you have things at my place. I…dunno how to answer that, I honestly don't," she admitted.

"Do you ever get panic attacks?" Emma wondered curiously.

"I do yes, quite a lot. Some more serious than others," Regina freely admitted.

"I got a cover story, if you trust me," the blonde said with a smile.

"I do, are you alright to go out. I will sit here for as long as needed," she gave her a half smile now.

"I think need just a moment longer," Emma said and eyed the stage, seeing a grand piano standing there. She used to play before her parents threw her out. They simply couldn't handle that she was with both boys and girls and the way she sometimes partied. She had lived on the street from she was seventeen to she was nineteen. Still, she made it work and stayed in school keeping her grades up. She wasn't even sure what made her want to play right then, she only knew the big, black instrument drew her to it. It was something deep inside her that longed to let her fingers slide over the keys, getting lost in the music. It had been too long since she played one she knew. It was not like the place she had now had a place for one.

Slowly she got up and made her way to the stage, opening the lid so she could look at the keys. She sat down on the stool and let her fingers gently touch they keys, getting familiar with them. She slowly started to play under Regina's watchful eyes. Regina wondered how this woman had learned to play like that, as it was an advanced classical tune she knew. The only reason why she knew that, was that she and her older sister used to take piano lessons as children. Her parents had seen it as a need at some point. She walked up to sit down next to Emma, closing her eyes listening for a second.

"Do you play, Regina?" Emma wondered shyly.

"I do, I am not as good as you, but I am sure I could follow," Regina said.

Emma stopped thinking before she again started to play, something slightly easier, letting Regina get used to it, before she started to play. She startled when she heard her sing, "I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there, I figured it made sense, building me fence….but I was a fool, playing by the rules."

She heard it, the pain in her voice, as she listened to her sing along with them playing. She heard her pain, the hatred as she continued to sing. Her voice, strong and clear, it was one of the most beautiful Emma had ever heard. She turned to look at her seeing she was in tears now. Without a word of the matter, she continued to play to the end, they both did. Only as their fingers stopped dancing over the keys, Emma turned to hold her, hearing a quiet whisper, "The winner takes it all."

"Oh, Regina," Emma whispered, holding her closer. She would protect her, if only for a little while. She deserved to be held, and loved she knew. And the thing her mother had said suddenly bothered her more than anything had bothered her before. How could the woman put the blame on Regina's relationships ending?

She held her client until her tears stilled, watching how she went back to the business way she had been when they first meet. The moment was over Emma knew; she also knew that the hard exterior was a way to protect herself from her own feelings. She didn't say anything to Regina letting her go. The brunette looked at then saying, "Ready to go out there?"

"Yes, of course," Emma nodded quietly. She knew she wasn't fully ready yet, but that she didn't have much choice as right now she didn't want to cross this woman. She sighed heavily as she stood up, holding her hand towards Regina that took it.

The brunette took it as she got up from the stool with. She eyed the other woman, knowing that most of her dates would not make a motion of any kind to change of behavior and Emma didn't either. She accepted it, then again how could she not being paid to be there. She found it unlikely that the blonde would speak against a client, and that was what she was. A client, after this night she would never see her or call upon her services again.

Why did that make her feel unsettled?

_Stop it, Regina, you are being a fool. You are not having any kind of emotions for this woman you just meet. She is just like any other employee she means nothing._

"Alright, then…" she said more to herself and Emma. She was about to walk, when the blonde said, "Hang on, just one second, alright?"

She nodded and let Emma go in her clutch, quickly fixing the makeup that by now was smeared by her tears. Regina normally wouldn't let anyone else touch her makeup, but as she somehow felt comfortable with this stranger she found she didn't mind. As she gazed into to those green eyes, she suddenly felt so very lost. She wanted to speak, wanted to say something, but she simply couldn't get the words out.

Emma put the emergency back in her clutch and closed it. She looked at Regina whispering, "There you go, perfect as before."

"I…am hardly perfect," she said with a hoarse laughter, feeling herself blush now.

"You are, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Shall we?" Emma nodded towards the door. She got a nod in return as she took Regina's hand in hers, leading her out of the room. She could feel Regina's insecurity and leaned closer whispering, "Don't worry, it will be alright."

"Regina, dear, there you are," she heard her father's voice not long after. She beamed at him, giving him a gentle hug before she introduced Emma, seeing her mother came walking over also. Again introductions were being made.

Cora eyed the blonde standing there in the evening gown before she asked, "So Emma, how come we haven't meet you sooner?"

"Well, both Regina and I work around the clock, so we hardly have time for each other, let alone anything else. I am a doctor so I am always on called if there is anything," Emma said, at least that wasn't a lie.

"I see," she said, not quite buying it.

"Well, at least you are here now," said Henry with a warm smile. He got a nod in return, seeing how his daughter leaned on this woman. There was something in her eyes he hadn't seen in the longest time. At that moment he didn't care where she came from or what she did, just as long as he cause his daughter to have a moment of happiness. Regina watched as her companion started to tell her parents about how they meet walking towards the bar. She for a second imagined it to be true, knowing it couldn't be. It would never be. She decided right then to pretend if only for a night.

* * *

As the event wore on Regina motioned to Emma she needed to leave. Or rather if she wanted to leave, Emma wasn't sure. She only knew she was suddenly in an old Mercedes and Regina was driving them back to where she lived. She looked up surprised to see her pulling up in front of a hotel, getting out of the car and handing the keys to one of the staff. Emma seemed puzzled as she followed her inside, knowing the woman had paid for a time she didn't really question it. She would do whatever she asked her to do she knew.

Neither had uttered a word on the way there, not until they were in Regina's suite. Emma looked around with wide eyes, it was the most luxurious hotel room she had been in in her life. She looked at Regina asking, "You…rented this place to bed me for a night?"

"No, I live here, well when I don't have the kids. Better than that big empty house. Plus closer to work, just easier," she shrugged, handing her coat on one of the hangers near the entrance. She walked over to a desk further inside and turned on a laptop. She just needed to finish a couple of times before bed.

Emma looked at her puzzled, but didn't say anything. She kicked of her shoes and flopped down on the massive couch. Sinking back in it she realized how tired she was and yawned. From a distance she watched furrows on Regina's forehead and that a hand went to rub her neck. She had to be tense Emma knew. She dared to break the silence asking, "So you didn't lie, you always work?"

"Pretty much," the brunette answered without looking up.

"Why don't you come and sit down, let me rub your neck and shoulders?" Emma offered.

"Just let me finish this first, you can watch TV if you want," the brunette offered. The blonde shrugged and took a few things from the minibar she had spotted on the way inside. She curled up on the couch and turned on the big screen TV on a romantic comedy, getting lost in the moving pictures.

Regina looked up when she heard Emma laugh heartily over something on the screen. She was dead tired and turned of the computer. She went to flop down on the couch next to Emma, watching her as she watched the TV. She was adorable, her blonde hair that had been sat up on a nice do earlier that night, was halfway loose and she was stuffing her face with chocolate and chips while drinking her third beer. Her dress half a mess as she sat with her feet underneath her on the dress, seemingly unaware that Regina was watching her. She was calm and at ease and whatever migraine she might have had earlier seemed to have vanished by now.

The brunette let her eyes go to the screen, a tired smile formed on her face over the comedy of the movie. She didn't laugh though, not like Emma had done moments ago. Her emotions in check, limited even now when they were alone. Regina knew herself to not even laugh out loud when she was alone, she had been taught otherwise.

She could feel Emma's burning eyes on her, but her eyes were still on the screen. She didn't dare to look back, afraid to feel something more than the enjoyment of her company, afraid to get lost in her green eyes. She let a small chuckle escape her then, feeling her body sink more into the couch, letting herself relax, focus on something other than work for a change.

She was a bit surprised when she felt Emma's hand between her legs all of a sudden, that she dared to without asking. Still, she spread them just enough for Emma to tug down her panties and her fingers to stroke over her wet sex. She had been wet ever since the kiss earlier that evening, she knew. Eyes on the TV still as eager fingers went between her folds and Emma's burning lips went for her neck, pressing kisses all the right spots.

Moans escaping her as she felt her body move to her touch, she needed this she knew. Even if it was with someone she paid for. Regina pushed the thought aside as a loader moan, a wilder one escaped her. She wanted to touch Emma, but her hands now lay limp at her sides, not daring to or too tired to move.

She soon started to shake, feeling how her inner walls locked around Emma's fingers, tight, then relax. So, did she, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. They didn't exchange any words or glances then, but Emma kissed her cheek, before laying her head to rest in her lap. Regina's fingers trailed through her hair until she fell asleep. Regina didn't notice that she also fell asleep with her fingers entangled in Emma's blonde locks, the dim light from the TV still shining on to them as neither cared to turn it off.

* * *

Regina woke early by her alarm going off as it always did, noticing that Emma much like herself had gotten her dress off during the night. Now she lay there next to her in noting but her underwear. She was on her belly, arms on her head, snoring lightly. Regina that had been half on top of her, rose to turn her alarm of and then went to the bathroom to shower. She made sure to order room service before she let the hot water clean her body and heard a knock on the door as she walked out. Her body covered by a fluffy, deep purple robe.

She paid the man some cash and took the trolley, placing the food on the biggest table, where she started to eat. She went to check on Emma then, only to find she wasn't there. By the sound she was in the bathroom as well, she could hear water run. No doubt she was showering as well.

_I wish I was in the shower with you…_

She shook it off as her phone rang, rolling her eyes seeing on the caller ID it was her mother.

"Good morning mother…!

"Regina, I didn't see you lave last night, I just wanted to check if you got home alright?"

"I did, I am in my suite as we speak." She heard Emma sing from the shower and walked closer to listen, a smile on her lips. Her voice wasn't bad at all, even if not perfect in tune.

"So, she is with you there? Why not go to your house?"

"Who? Oh yes, she is. We got home late and I didn't manage to track you down before be left. Why am I not at…home? It just doesn't feel like it used to, not until he has removed the remains of his things. He said he would next week. Besides it suits me better to live in town when I work and don't have the children."

"I see. Speaking of in town, are you bringing Emma to fashion week?"

"I completely forgot to ask, but I am certain she will come. Why?"

"I just need to get a pass for her as well, that is all."

"I could have taken care of it, but thank you."

"You are welcome. She does seem like a good one, make sure she sticks around."

"I will do my best. If there wasn't anything else…?"

"No, that would be all. See you Monday morning."

"You will," said Regina and hung up, knowing she would have to get in to the office later that day to make sure the final changes were in order for the book to be sent to the print in time. Then again, she could do it the next day at the latest, it would be fine. She picked up the morning paper and started to read while buttering a scones, when Emma appeared.

She was wearing a robe, much like her own. Her hair straighter than the night before now that it was wet. Still, she didn't say much, just sat down by the table and helped herself with some toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. She ate a few pieces before she asked, "So what's the plan? I can stay, but it would cost you extra and I would need to call my friend regarding Lucky number 13."

"Hmm here we go with money and time again," Regina mused, putting the paper down.

"Yes, well, I am not cheap," Emma said with a small laughter.

"I know, and as you can tell I am good for it. I have just never done this before so not sure how to…do it. I… actually wanted to rent you for the fashion week. It is from Wednesday to Wednesday and the program varies from day to day. Still, I will attend to most of what is going on. Documenting for the magazine and get new ideas, talk to old friends and rivals," Regina said it in a casual tone.

"Do you mind if I check my schedules and get back to you. I mean I know I have some shifts at my regular job and some regular clients at this one, but I am sure I can move than around to the week after if needed," Emma said thoughtfully.

"I understand," Regina nodded, trying to sound unaffected by Emma mentioning her other clients. Of course, she would have that, especially if she had worked like this for years.

"Is there anything special you want me to wear during this?" Emma tried to change the subject. She saw the other woman's mood change by the mention of her other clients. Surely, she hadn't thought she was the only one.

"Yes, of course you would need to wear the newest within the top brands. I am not sure how much you own, but I would be willing to let you use one of my cards to buy what you need and of course you can stay here for the time being. I think it would be easier that way if you agree to this," said Regina calmly.

"I think it would yes, would I be allowed to get a couple of things from home in between if needed?" Emma wondered calmly.

"Anything to make you more comfortable," Regina nodded. It was only then she came to think of Emma's dog, knowing dogs weren't normally allowed in the hotel, then again was escorts or whores. She, however knew that Emma had to bring her dog, she would have to find a way around it, it was not like she could tell her no.

The blonde nodded and finished up her meal, before she went to get dressed in the outfit from the day before. She looked at Regina saying, "I should get back to Lucky."

"Yes, of course, will you contact me to let me know if you take me up on the offer?" Regina wondered calmly. The blonde nodded and was out the door after Regina had given her the money. She groaned and felt like banging the head in the table wondering how the hell she was going to make Emma fit in with her upper-class friends, clients and the other people she was around for fashion week. She managed fine the night before, but this was much bigger. Maybe this was a bad idea after all, specially if any of Emma's other clients was there. She had no way of knowing who they were, and she didn't care to know.

Shaking it off she took the book and headed to the office. There was much work to be done before then she knew, the world didn't stop even if her emotions were a turmoil.

* * *

Emma dumped down on Ruby's worn-out couch not long after saying, "She is crazy you know?!"

"The richest ones always are," the other woman shrugged with a soft laughter.

"I mean she wants me to live with her through the fashion week, and I am sure she will buy my any outfit to make me fit in. I just don't see why she wouldn't bring anyone else, surely there has to be another option," Emma shrugged.

"Easier this way." Ruby commented as lucky jumped up on the couch to greet her owner, licking her face. Emma laughed heartily saying, "Hi baby girl. We are going to move into a castle for a week, just like in the fairytales. You so need to behave there."

The dog made a bark, wagging her tail as Ruby said, "You are so lucky, being able to live like a princess, if only for a week. How have you solved it with your shifts at the hospital and the other clients you have in the that time?"

"I figure if I work early at the hospital and take the week off, I have vacation saved up. As for my clients, they are fine, I let some of the other girls handle the ones that can't wait. I just can't get her out of my head, she is so classy, Ruby." Emma said, her green eyes shining with excitement.

"She has to be, haven't she, being raised in the world."

"I suppose, but she wouldn't have to go to those lengths to help my migraine." Emma had told her about the night not long before.

"It was the only right thing to do at the time. She wanted you there and didn't want you in pain," Ruby shrugged.

"Yes, but she could as easily send me packing, and not pay…"

"She needed to keep up appearances."

"I guess you are right. Anyway, I need to take Lucky for a run and then I have a late shift at the hospital today," Emma said, getting up from the couch. She yawned a little as she walked towards the door. She blew Ruby a kiss, before heading towards her home.

* * *

Emma Cameron-Swan had had many patients in her life, everything from allergies to advanced surgeries. She knew how to handle it all professionally, just like she did with her clients at her other job. She was prepared for anything at either job, and there was not much that would throw her off, professionally. At least until the Monday two days before the fashion week was starting. She was working the evening shift at the ER at the time, covering for one of her coworkers. He was home with the flu as it was the season.

She was just done to patch up a cut on the forehead of a drunk kid, going back calling, "Mills'." No, it couldn't be could it? She never told Regina what her second job was, and even if she did, she was sure she wouldn't come here looking for her. She already agreed to go with her so there was no need. She shook it off for being stupid, as clearly there had to be more with the last name Mills in a city this big.

The young doctor looked up to see a redhead, she was halfway carrying Regia over to her saying, "Here."

"Hello Miss Mills," Emma said and looked at the note she had on the patient. They nodded at her and followed her into an empty office, before she concluded, "It says that you think it is a panic attack, or something more serious?"

"Yes, she had to on an off for almost twenty-four hours she told me on the phone. She had them her whole life, but not this bad. As you can see, she can hardly breathe," the other woman said. She was clearly worried about her friend that was hyperventilating.

"I see," nodded, noting something down on her computer, before looking at Regina. The woman was clearly in distress, but what could have brought it on. Whatever it was, it made her heart race in her chest. She looked at the redheaded woman saying, "Would you mind waiting outside, so I can talk to her?"

"I rather not, but if you insist. I be right outside, Gina," she gave her a gentle hug, before going back out. Worry showing on her face.

"You're…you're a real doctor," Regina managed to get out between her rapid breathing. She was shivering lightly. Never in the million years would she imagined that Emma actually was a doctor in addition to her escort job. Even if it did make sense considering how expensive medical school was. When Emma told her mother the night of the opera, she was one, Regina had just taken it that she came up with it on the spot, not that it was her actual job.

"Yeah," Emma said, plain and simple. She didn't need to explain anything to this woman. She didn't see why she even should, it was not like they knew each other. She was just another client and now patient.

"I…can't do this, can you get me another doctor please?" Regina pleaded, although her breathing did slow down a little now.

"I could, but then I would have to explain why you don't want me as your doctor and it might take a while. Please talk to me as your friend seems worried about you?" Emma said, trying to keep it professional.

"It is not my friend, but my sister. And I am alright, but you are stressing me. I am terrified you will meet some of your old clients there or something like it. I have too much too loose and this is a serious event. I want to go with you, I already got your pass and everything…" Regina tried to explain, feeling her pulse raise again. If people in those circles found out she was there with a prostitute even if a higher class one, that would not look good. People would talk and it would be all over the papers she was quite sure.

"Don't worry, I will manage fine, I have been similar events before without there being any problems. I was wondering if you could help me with some outfits, point out some stores or so?" Emma wondered politely. She took Regina's hands in her own, noticing how her breathing had slowed down completely by now.

"Yes, yes of course," she said with a smile, feeling a lot calmer now. She looked at Emma that looked back with tender eyes, making her melt. She took a deep breath as the doctor offered, "Listen, you already have my number, so please call me if the anxiety spike again. I can of course prescribe you something as well?"

"I think I will leave it at the first option for now," she said and grasped for her purse, looking for something in her valet. She soon handed Emma a black credit card said, "This should get you anything you need. Don't worry about cost, I can cover whatever. Go down to fifth, Macy's or Gold's. Tell them that you are going for fashion week and you need the very newest."

Emma took the card and put in her pocket, nodding quietly. She never held a black card in her life or known anyone that did. She knew that Regina was loaded with cash, just not how much, she didn't even dare to guess when it came down to it. She only knew one thing, first thing in the morning she would have to go out and shop for clothes. She checked Regina's pulse again, finding it calm and dismissed her, before going to take in her next patient.

* * *

Once Regina came back out her sister looked at her, asking, "Did you know her, the doctor?

"Why?" Regina wondered confused. Was it that evident?

"Just seemed like you did, that's all. I sensed something in the way you looked at her going into the office," she shrugged.

"Yes, well she was the one I went to the opera opening with, and am going to spend this week with. I knew she was a doctor, of course, but not here," Regina quickly explain.

"So a fuck buddy or something more serious," she asked, letting her hand go to push some red strands behind her ear.

"Fuck buddy, really, Zelena? I thought you were more tasteful and who says I am even bedding her, for all you know we are only hanging out, dating wise. You know how little time I have to spare due to my tireless working." Regina rolled her eyes, sometimes she hated her older sister for being so blunt with her words, mainly because she usually hit the nail every time.

"Which is why I am thinking it is more likely you had a fuck buddy than dating someone, but you don't have to tell me. I mean as long as you are happy with whatever arrangement that is fine by me," Zelena gave her a court smile, while working to the parking lot. She clicked on her key and heard some sounds coming from a green Cadillac Lyriq.

She smiled as she got in the driver's seat and Regina in the passenger seat. As the doors closed and they buckled up Regina clicked on Zelena's iPad to find a playlist. She smiled at her tapping at the dashboard singing along with the tune that was playing.

Zelena soon joined in as she got out of the parking lot with ease. She looked at Regina singing along with the songs, getting into it as they drove, seeming years younger. She missed this, singing songs in the car as they did when Zelena got her license seeming like ages ago. She joined in on and off, when they got interrupted by the phone ringing.

As the songs switched, Regina finished the line of the new song, they now heard their mother's voice, "Where are you two?"

"And good evening to you too, mother," Zelena groaned.

"You were supposed to be at the office to do a last run-through before the shows start. You have time of then for whatever last preparations," Cora said in a firm tone.

"I have to drive Regina to…get something to eat," Zelena finished as she saw Regina shaking her head in panic.

"And she couldn't do that on her own?" Cora did not sound happy.

"I was about to get something to eat as well," Zelena excused herself as she made a turn, stopping at red. As it turned green, she drove another block, only to drive into the parking garage at their work place. She took a breath saying, "We will be up in a second, I just parked."

"Fine," they heard, before she hang up. Zelena shook her head as she and her younger sister got out of the car. She made sure before she got into the building, making sure her sister followed suit. Regina looked at her as she got into the elevator next to her sang, "Ohhh living on a prayer, I swear."

"I love you, little queen, but don't go scaring me like you did earlier," Zelena bumped her in the side with a soft smile. How could she not love her, she was in many ways adorable, even if she by now was over forty and a hardass at work. She could still see some of Regina's rebellious way shine through when the two of them were together like now, but not otherwise. She could only hope that the doctor woman would fix this as her younger sister clearly needed to loosen up a bit more. She saw Regina compose herself as soon as the elevator said ding.

* * *

Early the next morning that Emma found herself walking into a store called The Golden Empire. She was dressed in ribbed jeans, and a white tank top as it was rather hot. She noticed the people in there looked at her as she came in, looking at some of the dresses on the models. She knew those looks all too well, the you-are-not-rich-enough-to-shop-here, you are nothing but trash.

Sure, her hair was messy at the moment, having to walk Lucky and put her in the suite first, but she was clean. Besides, how she dressed shouldn't matter as long as she had the cash right?

She looked at one of the dresses with a flashy flowery pattern, when one of the helps came over saying, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to try that dress, please," Emma tried as polite as possible.

"I really don't think that is the dress for you," the woman answered. Her tone was filled with poison.

"I beg to differ, if you have my size," said Emma in a stern tone.

"I can assure you that we don't have it in your size," the help wouldn't budge.

"I can assure you that I have more than enough to pay for it, if that is your concern," Emma tried.

"I seriously doubt that or that anything in here will fit you," said she, her arms crossed over her chest.

Emma shook her head and left, only to try at more stores getting the same treatment, before she walked back to the hotel with hanging head. She was about to walk upstairs when the concierge made her follow him into his office. Emma scolded him saying, "What the fuck is with people today?"

"Easy, there, miss…?" he said calmly.

"Swan, Miss Swan," Emma said with a huff. Right now, she didn't feel like a swan, more like an ugly duckling.

"You live with Miss Mills' for the time being, am I right?" he said.

"Yes, I was on my way there now," Emma snapped at him. She was tired and annoyed at this point she wanted to alone rather than to talk to him.

"And Miss Mills is your…?" he tried, still calmly.

"She is my girlfriend," Emma shrugged.

"I see, I take it she is your only girlfriend in this hotel?"

"Yes, of course."

"And you will leave when she does?"

"Yes, I have no reason to stay when she isn't here."

"I see, the thing is this is a very high-end hotel, and we only have high end customers. The way you are dressed now, just won't do."

"Don't you think I know that. You see I have this card and I tried to get some clothes you know, trying to fit in, but no one wanted to help me. They wouldn't even look at me," her frustration clearly shone through.

"I understand, Miss Swan. As Miss Mills is a good customer, have been for years I will help you. It wouldn't do me any good to throw you out or treat you badly. I have a friend of mine that can help you. Let me just make a call," he said. She nodded quietly.

She watched and halfway listened as he talked to someone in a mellow voice before hanging up. He looked at her saying, "Head over to Belfryes boutique, my friend Ivy will help you, just say that Bernard sent you."

Emma took a breath, but did what she said, finding herself in quite helpful hands of the employees of the store Bernard had sent her. The owner Ivy, she guessed to be older than herself, much like Regina, came buy once the time she was there.

She never had such good treatment in her life, and as the day wore on the even ordered some lunch in there. It was as one of the male employees fitted a dress she saw his tie, and asked, "Excuse me, is that tie for sale?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said politely.

"I need one of those," she said with a smirk.

"Do you need a suit and blouse to go with it?" he wondered, prepared to find it.

"No, gift wrap it please, I want to give it to Miss Mills," she said in a serious tone. He nodded and ordered one of the helps to do it. Emma smiled by this, she had seen the brunette walk off in an outfit the same morning, just as she came in. They had briefly nodded to each other in passing. Still she felt if she could pull off a suit like that, then she could surely pull off a tie to go with, she probably even had a few. It would be nice to surprise her with that when she came home to dinner later on she figured, whenever that was. She however put it out of her mind when the helps came to show her some more outfits they thought she could use. A bigger smile on her face as she for the first time in her life felt like a golden swan instead of an ugly duckling, and she wanted to last for a long as possible.

* * *

Regina was tired beyond exhaustion, not only from work, but from her mother and sister preaching. Her mother was usually a silent partner, but now during fashion week she came to see it through as she and her father always did, to make sure every outfit and model was in place and had their schedules for the appointed dates, and ever outfit was set to be sent to the different stages, it was so much to be fixed the day before it was all set in motion. Their designers had been working for so long to have it all in place, and their photographers was lined up for various of the shows as well. Now, at 8pm she could finally take the elevator up to her suite and get some well-deserved rest.

Just some food, maybe some sex and sleep, she needed a distraction she knew, trying to get her relatives out of her head. Afraid that her mother might find out Emma was more than just a doctor and not her girlfriend of any kind at all.

She fell down on the bench in the elevator as the doors closed, rubbing her neck to get rid of some tension. It would be alright, deep down she knew, she just needed some rest. Emma had told her on the phone the night before it would, that she had taken time off from the hospital those days, and that she only had to step in if there was a crisis. Hopefully it wouldn't be. She had brought over what she needed and her dog during the day, and hopefully managed to shop something to wear. In addition to the clothes she brought herself. She heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. Tiredly, she got on her feet to walk to her suite.

Already from the outside she heard soft music coming from the inside, and felt her stress fade away a little. She smiled as she opened to door and treat inside, kicking of her heels, hanging up her jacket on a hanger in the hallway, before walking further inside.

Rounding the corner to where the dining table was, she saw it was set up as a dinner for two, but that wasn't what caught her eye. It was Emma, sitting there, her legs crossed, wearing nothing but black heels and a tie. A royal purple and black tie, with a delicate, floral pattern. She was the most stunning vision she had ever seen.

Upon seeing her, the other woman's face lit up and she said, "Welcome home, dear, I got you a tie."

"I can see that," Regina said, a glint in her dark eyes now, a smile threatening to appear on her dark red lips.

"I thought it would look great on you, so I couldn't resist. May I try it on?" Emma said, getting up. She walked over to her, gently pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"You may," Regina said, realizing that she was not used to anyone trying to seduce her. It was usually the other way around, but she could easily get used to this. She let Emma get the tie of herself, placing it around Regina's neck, then tightening it.

She took a few steps away and admired her work saying, "Perfect. I was right it does suit you."

"You are quite a charmer, aren't you, Miss. Swan?" Regina said, her voice husky now.

"I can be yes," she said, carefully letting her hands stroke along Regina's sides, carefully removing her white shirt without much protests. She went the kiss her neck, getting a soft moan as Regina stretched it giving her better access. Emma smiled, making sure to kiss every inch off it, going down to her breasts moving her bra along the way.

"Mmm," Regina let out, letting her hands gently caress along Emma's backside pulling her closer. She let one hand rest on the backside, as the other went to cup one of her firm breast, getting a moan in returned. She could the other woman's hand fumbling with her zipper, one hand going inside her pants pass her lingerie, making her letting out a whimper.

She hated to admit how much she wanted her, this woman, not caring about her second profession. She was hers now, and she wanted to be touched by her, to touch her, kiss her soft skin, have her close. Regina knew it could be insanity to want someone as she much she wanted Emma, still she did and let out another moan. She could feel Emma prop two fingers inside her now and it didn't wake her long to return the favor.

The other woman let go of her breast and raised her head, looking deep into her dark depths. Emma felt lost then, in those dark eyes, like dancing flames in front of over, flames that could drive anyone to insanity. Those eyes that showed Regina's every emotion, that right now told Emma what she was doing was right.

"Oh fuck," Regina let out as she moved against Emma's finger to get them deeper, feeling how Emma did the same. She looked into those green lakes in front over as Emma tossed her head back, barring her neck. It didn't take Regina long to kiss her neck, their bodies pressed close as they were grinding against each other. Both knowing it was a big chance they would topple over, still, they didn't stop. They kept going until they managed to get the end result they wanted. Regina moaned out loudly as she came crashing down on Emma's hand, driving her fingers deeper into Emma in the process making her follow suit shortly after.

Shaking against each other, they fell to the floor, still inside each other, holding each other close. Regina retracted slowly when she had calmed down a little, licking her fingers clean, watching Emma do the same, pulling her closer, holding her.

"Thanks, I…needed that," Regina's voice a mix between husky and tired now. She was drained she knew, completely drained. But this time in a good way. She let her head rest against the crook of Emma's neck, allowing her eyes to close, resting, feeling how Emma's fingers trailed her lower back in a soothing manor. For the first time in her life, she felt calm and at peace. For a second she allowed herself the illusion of this being real.

Regina even let her mind go as far as to think about how nice it was to have a girlfriend. To have someone close. Then the other part of her mind struck, that this wasn't real, nose of this was real, Emma was just someone she paid to pretend to be whatever she wanted her to be. When this week was over, she would leave her as sudden as she had come into her life.

She felt her muscles stiffen now, getting tenser, not being able to relax anymore, she stood up fast and hurried to the bathroom. She leaned on the sink, taking a few deep breaths, calming herself. As her eyes meet the mirror, she could see her tears fall, as for the first time in her life she felt so lost, so confused. She was used to having control always, and now….

A sob left her as she tried to gather herself, telling herself she had to shut down her emotions. Hold them back at all costs, her mother taught her that early on, and it was what was she knew. This was business, nothing more, nothing less and if they had sex like now, it was all a part of the deal. Simple as that. She dried her face, zipped up her pants and walked back out. Once there she found her shirt and put it on, leaving the bra, she had no need of it right now. She tightened the tie properly though, looking as her hard cold self, perfection down to the last detail. Then she started to eat.

Emma eyed her with concern, but she didn't speak, afraid to say something wrong. This woman was under enough pressure she knew. She saw it though, in her dark eyes, that even if she appeared cold and hard she didn't quite pull it off. There was something there underneath the hard exterior, but she didn't know if she should dare to tear it down. It would be pointless really, start something with her, when all she was was another job.

She heard patter on the floor and noticed a could went snout on her lap. Lucky sensed her emotions, she was good at that. Emma let a hand go down to stroke her soft fur gently. Emma smiled at this, not caring that she got fur upon the expensive dress she was wearing. She could always remove it later. She looked down into those safe brown eyes and nodded towards Regina.

The dog padded obedient over and lay her head against her lap, when that didn't have an effect, she gently nudged Regina's leg with her paw. The woman resigned with a sigh, petting her head saying, "Happy?"

A mellow bark let Regina know she was. She petted her for a while longer before she said, "I am a little tired today, would you mind going back to your bed?"

The dog obeyed to Emma's surprise and went to lay down on a blanket she brought with her. She curled up with one of her stuffed animals, gnawing on a bone that was close by. Regina looked at the dog, wondering what it would be like to be that unbothered. She shook her head, pushing the plate aside, it was half full.

"Not hungry?" worry in Emma's voice.

"Too much on my mind," she answered. She suddenly felt so very old and tired. She looked up at Emma, "Would you mind an awful lot if I went to bed early?"

"No, I will be in with you after I take Lucky for a walk. If you want me to be there with you that is?" She felt insecure, not knowing why.

"Do as you feel comfortable with I won't demand you to share my bed, but I won't kick you out if you do either," she shrugged, leaving the table.

Emma ate up and put the rest of the food in the fridge, not knowing what to think. She sighed heavily, wondering if she was going to regret signing up for this, again she reminded herself, this was just a job. Nothing more, nothing less. She called for Lucky and headed out. Once she got back she took a quick shower and got a pajama on before going to the bedroom. Regina was laying there, shivering lightly, her breath uneven, no doubt fighting her demons. She got into bed, spooning her, daring to put and arm around her. Soon she noticed that her breaths were steady and the shivers stopped. She took a breath of relief.

"Don't worry, I got you," Emma whispered, pressing a kiss against her bare shoulder. There was no answer, no doubt the other woman was sleeping peacefully now. She calmed down by her breathing, letting herself relax, wishing this wasn't just a job. Knowing all too well it would have to end as Fairytales like that didn't come true, after all life wasn't a movie.

* * *

Emma had never thought that she would participate in something like Fashion week before. That she would be invited and talked to by the tops in the fashion business, that she would be behind the scenes where they prepared the models, and asked for views. It all seemed so surreal to her.

She enjoyed ever second of it, from runway shows, to the chatter behind the scenes, the outfits and the life. She could easily chat with the ones that were there, much easier than she first hat thought, underneath their sense of fashion they were only humans after all. Well, most of them anyways.

She enjoyed being Regina's arm candy, being dressed to impress, always matching her clothes. She noticed on and off that Regina seemed much calmer whenever she was present, by now she learned that giving her hand a squeeze or stroking between her shoulder blades quickly calmed her. She got a peck on the cheek as a thank you.

It seemed that no one had the slightest clue as to her second job and she was happy there was no questions. It made it easier on her, on them both. It was therefore a surprise to her what happened that Monday, when she went outside for a breath of fresh air. She saw a woman approaching her, tall in her heels, a trendy denim outfit and a superior look.

"I wanted to ask you about something?" she said to Emma, eyeing her up and down.

"Yes?" Emma on guard.

"You are on the marked again after the agreement with Regina is over, right?" the other woman asked.

"I do suppose I am," Emma said with a sigh. Why had Regina told this woman about what she really did, from the looks of it neither women seemed to like each other. As Emma got it they were frenemies, that usually only talked on event like this. Still, the question reminded her of what she was, what she had been for years and for the first time it hurt.

"Then I might contact you, if you are good enough for her, you should be good enough for me," said the other woman before walking away.

Emma leaned against the nearby railing, taking some deep breaths, composing herself. How could she do this, and why? Had she done something to upset her, she was sure she hadn't. She only knew she had to talk to her about it, but she couldn't here. It would have to wait, she just had to play the part.

* * *

Regina noticed something was wrong the rest of the evening. Clearly, she had to have said something, but what. Emma hadn't uttered a word to her after she had taken a breath of ear, which was very unlike her. She had just mumbled if she asked her about something, her looks like daggers, she no longer seemed happy to be there with her.

"Emma, are you alright?" she tried, once they were in the suite. The woman wouldn't even look at her, she just placed her jacket on the hanger. She walked into the apartment with haste, only answering, "I am fine."

"We both know you are not. You said that three times and I can hear it in your voice," said she. She followed her, concern clearly showing in her dark eyes.

"I don't have to justify myself to you!" Emma's voice came out angrier than she meant. She bit her tongue.

"Excuse me?" Regina said, looking at her baffled.

"You are such a bitch, you know that!" Emma said as she went into the room they had shared to now and closed the door hard behind her. Lucky was whimpering behind Regina, clearly not liking that they argued.

Regina shook her head, not quite knowing what to say, she didn't. No one had ever called her that before, at least not to her face. She went over to her laptop to check her inbox from work, it had to be answered even now. She didn't sit along long though, as Emma came barreling out saying, "Just tell me one thing, why did you make me get all dressed up?"

"Well for one thing, given the situation and where we were, the clothing was appropriate," Regina said calmly. She looked up at her.

"No, I mean if you were going to tell everyone I was an escort why did you make me get all dressed up," Emma started as Regina cut her off, "I did no such thing."

"You did, that blonde woman, she came up to me. Whatever her name is I don't care, but had I been in my own clothes I would have been prepared!" Emma spat at her.

"I am sorry, Emma, and I am not happy with Mallory right now. She is a competitor and she asked too many questions, not believing my words," said Regina frustrated.

"So, you are like my pimp now You think you can pass my around to all your friends like a fucking toy?!" Tears showing in Emma's eyes of anger and pain. She had never felt smaller than she did just then.

"No, of course not, you are not my toy or anyone's," Regina defended herself standing up. Emma walked away from her now, pacing back to the bedroom, as Regina followed. She hated the words that slipped out of her mouth, "Emma, I hate to point of the obvious, but you are in fact an escort, and my employee."

"You don't own me; I decide when and who I help out. I decide how far I will go and you have nothing to say in that matter!" Emma said angrily.

"I refuse to spend the next couple of days fighting with you. I could tell you I was sorry, as I am, but I know my words have little bearing," Regina painfully admitted.

"I wish I never agreed to go on a date with you and participate in this. I wish I never meet you," Emma said. She knew it was a lie, but she wanted this woman to hurt as much as she did right now.

"As if you had so many better offers," Regina said, rolling her eyes.

"You have no clue, do you? I could have managed fine without you without your money. I did this because I thought we had a connection, but I was clearly wrong. I have experienced many things over the year, but not having someone make me feel like you do now. Cheap," Emma whispered, tears falling more steadily now.

"I somehow find that hard to believe," Regina said looking away. She couldn't deny her leaving seeing she packed her things as they spoke.

"I have to go so if you can give me the money?" Emma said. She didn't want to stay in this place a second longer. Even her apartment was better than spending one more moment with this retched woman.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"Home!" The answered came without not much emotion, short and simple.

No, she was not letting her leave, not like this. She put a hand on Emma's arm, whispering, "Please don't go. It is all my fault, I saw you talking to Julie Doncroft and I didn't like it, but that does not excuse my behavior. I just wasn't prepared for her going at me like that, I promise it won't happen again. If you just stay? Please, I need you as much as I want you to stay."

Emma took a breath resigning, what was it with this woman? She really had a power over her and she couldn't deny her anything. Not that she wanted to, even now that she was angry and hurt. She saw Regina shiver, clearly this whole situation affected her as well. Emma nodded as she walked over to the grand piano and let her fingers slide over the keys. Her eyes closed as she slowly started to play, first calm, then faster and faster, suddenly hearing two more set of keys. She knew by that that Regina was next to her also playing, until they seemed to run out of the tunes and Emma opened her eyes, kissing her hard, aggressively. Regina kissed her back without even hesitating for quite some time. Once they broke apart, she whispered, "You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever meet."  
"Then you must be blind," Emma said with a small laugh.

"I am not. I wish you would stay here forever, not for me to be your client, but something more. I wish I was the only one, but I would never ask you to give up any professions for my sake. I just feel that we fit in more than one way," she said with a smile.

"I agree, but would me staying with you life be any different than a pimp putting me up?" Emma wondered.

"I don't know, I really don't. I mean I wouldn't try to save you from anything, but I know for sure that you saved me in more than one way," Regina let her fingers gently stroke her cheek.

"I must admit I am not getting younger and the two jobs are taking a tool on me, but I am not sure I am ready to give it up quite yet. I would have to think about it," Emma said, nuzzling against her cheek.

"I have all the time in the world," Regina whispered as she kissed her gently.

"Thank you, my queen. So what do you say, should we get to bed. I am beat," Emma admitted with a yawn. She got a nod in return, but she saw a glint in her eyes, knowing Regina most likely would make love to her before they went to sleep. She didn't really mind as the woman could be as gentle as she was hard. She got up and let Emma take her hand as they walked to the bedroom, letting the door close shut behind them.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the office of The Exotic Heaven Gentleman's club, removing her profile from their site. It was about a month since fashion week had ended and she decided to tie up some loose end with her regular clients before she left for good. She had told Regina the day she left her she needed time to think, but that she should not find anyone in the meantime. She even left Lucky with her, needing them to get used to each other more if this was going to work. Whatever it was.

"So you are really leaving, hug?" she heard Ruby behind her.

"Yeah, it is time," said Emma with a node, packing up the remains of her things there. She smiled at her friend, finding she was more at peace than she had been in ages. She was sure this was what she had waited for her whole life. That royal knight to save her, she just never figured it would be a woman.

"So are you gonna marry her, the queen?" Ruby wondered, tilting her head, looking at her friend.

"I don't know, maybe some day. I am sure she does love me though," Emma said confident. Or so she hoped.

"Good for you. I got to go, so see you later," said Ruby heading out. She was seeing one of Emma's old customers.

As soon as she was sure she got everything, Emma headed over to the building where she knew Regina was working. She got a guest pass and took the elevator up to her floor, where she asked for her office. Someone pointed her in that direction, warning her that Regina had been in a foul mood all morning The blonde had simply nodded to this as she walked right into her office, hearing Regina yell at someone on the phone. Not yet aware of her being there. She turned to hang up, when she spotted Emma standing there, in a black suit, with a white blouse underneath and a blue striped tie. She was half smiling at her saying, "Good afternoon, your majesty. Having a bad day?"

Regina got up from her desk, only to walk over and embrace her, "Please tell me you have come to stay with me?"

"I have come to do that yes. If you have room for my in your life that is?" Emma said, still smiling.

"I have plenty of room for you. I am so glad you came back to me," she whispered, before kissing her lovingly. Life just hadn't the same without Emma there, she had dreaded every second of it. Even when her son had been home, excited about the dog, something had been missing.

"Good, I just came to say I will be home late tonight as I am on my way to the hospital. Shall I meet you at the suite later or?" Emma wondered, knowing about her house as well. Maybe she had moved back there without her being at the suite.

"The suite. I have a question thought?" Regina said, not wanting to let her go again.

"Yes?" doubt in her voice now, looking at her.

"You said sometime earlier you dreamed about a knight saving you. I know for sure you saved me; did I save you?" Regina wondered curiously. They had talked a lot about hopes and dreams, past and present the nights during the fashion week. Emma had told her that when she was young girl, she dreamed that a brave knight would save her and take her away from everything that was bad. Regina found this utterly cute, mostly because she had the exact same dream herself.

"You did, in every possible way," said Emma and kissed her again. Happy tears streaming from her eyes as she wondered how she had been so lucky as to meet this amazing woman. She let the kiss last a bit longer, before walking away, still feeling like she was floating on skies.

Regina looked after her with a smile on her lips, knowing as long as Emma was there, she would always be safe and loved. It was something she had given up hoping for. Now that she had her in her life, she was glad that she had dared to let go of her emotions and see pass that she used to be and escort. Because she knew that there was no one in the universe that was more right for her than this woman. She hummed as she sat down behind her desk once more, looking forward to fall asleep in her arms the same night and every night after that. She decided that people could think what they liked, because she would never let her go. As she slowly started to type one thought went through her mind, and a smiled appeared on her lips.

_As long as I have you everything will be alright, I just know._

People that had walked pass the office of the editor again they had seen her happier than she had been in the longest time, knowing that times were about to change. Maybe she wasn't such a hardass after all, maybe she just needed to find someone to save her day and keep her sane.

* * *

It was at fashion week one year later that Regina knew how much of a change Emma truly had on her life. She hardly had any anxiety attacks any more and she had kept Regina company more than once while she worked those long nights in the office. She even got along with her sons and now she was about to ask her to marry her.

She looked over seeing Emma talk to Ella that was sitting next to her at the runway show. The two seemed to get along great, then again, Regina never doubted that they would. As she sat down next to her love, Emma let her hand slide into hers as she continued to talk to Ella. A debate over what was best of dots or squares. She shook her head, feeling the ring in her pocket, knowing she never had been happier, come what may, she knew that she had dared to think a year before she would be okay, they both would As they had each other.

As the fashion show started, Emma leaned her head against Regina saying, "I am so glad you asked me to spend a week last year."

"So am I," Regina said, her eyes on the stage. She pressed a kiss into Emma's blonde locks, holding her close, thinking how extraordinary they found each other. All because she was desperate to find a date one year before, and had ended up mixing business with pleasure, something she would never regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
